Yugi's Surprise Party
by PlatinumAngel25
Summary: slight shounen-ai warning. Yugi gets invited to a party by Joey, but he doesn't know who it's for. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
One day, a young boy named Yugi Muto was walking home from Domino High School with his friend, Tea Gardner. He lives right above the Turtle Game Shop with his grandpa. "Thanks for walking me home, Tea," Yugi said.  
  
"Anytime," she replied. "Right now, I have to get to dance class."  
  
"See you at school on Monday."  
  
Yugi opened the door and saw his grandpa behind the counter, putting cards and booster packs into the display case. Grandpa looked up to see that his grandson had just came home. "Hi, Yugi," Grandpa greeted him. "I just need to finish putting these in the case. By the way, Joey is upstairs waiting for you."  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa," Yugi replied and went upstairs, finding Joey sitting on the couch.  
  
Joey Wheeler is one of Yugi's best friends. "Hey, Joey," he greeted the blonde-haired boy.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. How are you?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to invite you over to Bakura's house for a party at 3:30 p.m. tomorrow."  
  
"What kind of party?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see, Yug," Joey replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He left the game shop a few minutes later with a big grin on his face. Yugi didn't understand what he was smiling about, but he bet this party is for someone special. He then went to his room to put his backpack down, and he later went to the dining room to have dinner. "So, Yugi, how was your day at school?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"It was okay. I have homework to do, but they're not due until Monday. I can do it in the morning because Joey invited me to a party tomorrow afternoon at Bakura's house," Yugi replied, "but I'm not sure who it's for." Grandpa said for him to go ahead and go to the party, and he can take care of the business himself. Yugi didn't know what to say, but thanks to his grandpa. "You're welcome, Yugi," Grandpa replied.  
  
Right after dinner, Yugi went back to his room to do some of his homework before he went to bed. Just before he sat down at his desk, a bright light surrounded him, and Yami stepped out from it. Yami is an ancient Egyptian pharaoh that sealed the magic of the Shadow Games away 5,000 years ago in Millenium items and now resides within the Millenium Puzzle himself. "Hi, Yami," Yugi greeted his other. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?" Yami asked, smiling.  
  
"Same here. Joey invited me to a party, and I'm asking you if you want to go tomorrow," Yugi told him.  
  
"Okay. What time is it at?" Yami asked.  
  
"3:30 p.m.," Yugi replied and went back to finish his math homework.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to bed now, Yugi," he said and went to sleep.  
  
After a few minutes, he finished his homework and put his book away in his backpack. All he had left to do was English. He changed out of his school uniform and into his pajamas, set his alarm clock for 12:00 p.m. because Yami always like to sleep in late, and then went to sleep right next to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Yugi woke up around 9:30 in the morning. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face while Yami was still asleep in bed, snoring quietly. His expression was of total peace.  
  
Ten minutes later, he came out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast. Grandpa was already up because the game shop opens at 8:00 everyday of the week. "Morning, Gramps," Yugi called to him. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Good morning, Yugi. I hope you don't mind if you fix something for yourself because I have to go see about the delivery I'm suppose to get today, and I need go shoppping for a few things. I'll be back around 8," he said.  
  
"Sure thing, Grandpa."  
  
Grandpa left the store and headed for the Upper Deck Entertainment Company, while Yugi went to the kitchen to fix a bowl of cereal. After he finished his breakfast at 10:10, he went to his room to finish his English homework. When he opened the door, he saw Yami still fast asleep in bed.  
  
Yugi went to his desk, opened his backpack to get his book, and started working on his assignment. He finished his homework at around 11:00 and then went to the kitchen to find a small snack and sat down to watch TV in the living room to keep him busy, while his other was sleeping. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
By the time it was 12:00, Yami woke up by the alarm clock going off. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. After he finished, Yami came out and headed for the kitchen to make some lunch for the two of them.  
  
When Yugi finished his snack, he turned off the TV and went to the kitchen to find Yami at the stove, cooking. "What are you making for lunch?" he asked his other.  
  
"I'm making minced beef soup. I already have rice in the rice cooker," Yami answered him with a smile.  
  
"Sounds really good."  
  
"It'll be ready in about ten minutes. Why don't you go set the table?"  
  
"Okay, Yami."  
  
Yugi went to the cabinet to get the bowls, and then opened one of the kitchen drawers to get the spoons, and put them in the bowls so it was easier to carry them to the table in the dining room. He brought them to the table and set it up the way he usually does it.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yami was pouring soup into a large bowl that he found in a cabinet and brought it out to the table. "All right! Let's eat!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Right after lunch, Yugi suggested that they should get ready for the party that afternoon because it was nearly 2:50, and they probably want to be ready before 3:10 so they can get there on time. "Good idea, Yugi," Yami answered him. "When we get back, we can fix dinner as a surprise for your grandfather."  
  
"Great idea, Yami."  
  
They cleaned up everything and put them in the sink. Yami washed the dishes while Yugi went to freshen up a bit. Later when the job was done and Yugi was ready to go, the phone rang. "Hello, Game Shop?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hi, Yugi. It's me, Tea."  
  
"Hey, Tea. What's up?" "Nothing much. What's taking you so long? It's almost 3:05."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. See you later, Tea."  
  
"Alright. Bye, Yugi."  
  
He hung up and went to tell Yami to let's get moving. They went out the door and started for Bakura's house. "Hey, Yami," Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah?" Yami answered.  
  
"Do you know who the party is for?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm as clueless as you are."  
  
"Oh, ok." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
They arrived at the door by 3:29. Yami rang the doorbell. Meanwhile inside Bakura's house, Tea told everyone to get into place before she opened the door. Tristan, Joey and Bakura went behind the couch, and as soon as they were well hidden, she went to open the door. "Hi, Yami. Hi, Yugi," she greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Tea," Yugi replied.  
  
Yami took her hand into his and kissed it lightly. "Hello, Tea," he said in a husky voice.  
  
Tea blushed and shivered a little, enough so Yami didn't notice her doing that. "Well, come in."  
  
Yami and Yugi came in and looked around the living room. "If this is a party, where is everybody?" Yugi asked.  
  
Just when everything was still and quiet, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura jumped up from the couch and shouted, "Surprise!"  
  
"Tea, who is this party for?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's your surprise party," Tea replied.  
  
"This is the day we first met each other," Bakura added.  
  
"And we decided since it's an important date, we want to celebrate the day our friendship began," Joey said with Tristan agreeing.  
  
Then, somebody rang the doorbell, and Tea went to check whom it was. When she opened the door, Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, stood in front of her. "Hey, Seto. Nice to see you here," she greeted him.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too," he replied.  
  
"Come on in. You're just in time for the party, although you're a little late getting here."  
  
Kaiba just smiled at what seemed to be a smart remark from her and came in. "What's he doing here, Tea?" Joey criticized her.  
  
"I invited him to celebrate our friendship with us. It's not like we can't have a party and not have fun together, is it?" she told him.  
  
"I sure can't argue with that," Joey replied, quivering a little.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party and have fun, guys!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah!" they all agreed to Yugi's idea. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Everyone was having fun and enjoying the party. They played many games, like Dungeon Dice Monsters or video games and other stuff, but Yami and Seto Kaiba just played Duel Monsters. Later on, they all had cake while watching the Duel Monsters Championships on TV.  
  
By the time the party was over, it was around 7:00 P.M. Everyone thanked Tea for the celebration because it was her idea to set it up for Yugi. As they left Bakura's house, they all said their good-bye's to each other and went their separate ways to go home. "I had a great time. How about you, Yami?" Yugi questioned his other.  
  
"I did too," he replied.  
  
"You ready to fix Grandpa's Surprise Dinner?"  
  
"I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Ok. Last one to the game shop is a Dueling Monkey."  
  
"You're on."  
  
They both started running towards the game shop, with Yugi in the lead. Yami was right behind him. When Yugi was just a few feet away, Yami came up from behind and beat him to the door. "Looks like you're it, Yugi," Yami told him.  
  
Yugi smiled back, and they both went inside. Once inside, they went straight into the kitchen and started preparing the surprise dinner for Grandpa. While making the dishes, Yami and Yugi were talking about the latest news in the newspaper saying that a brand new game shop opened a few blocks away from their game shop a few days ago. "We might as well stop talking about it because you know how Grandpa feels about that," Yugi reminded.  
  
"You're right," Yami agreed. "Let's hurry and finish fixing dinner. It's almost 8:00, and he'll be home any minute."  
  
"Alright, Yami."  
  
In a few minutes, everything was put on the table, and Yugi went back into the kitchen with Yami to get the plates, bowls, glasses, and silverware and quickly put them in place, which only took them two minutes to do. Just then, the door opened, and Grandpa walked in, smelling some delicious food. He took off his shoes and set his order of new booster packs and some other stuff down on a small table near the window in the living room. Then, he headed for the dining room.  
  
When he got there, he spotted his favorite dishes sitting there in front of him, and the table was neatly set up. "Yugi. Yami," he called out. "Are you here?"  
  
Both Yami and Yugi were waiting in the kitchen for the right moment to surprise him. Two minutes later, they jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
"Did the two of you make all this to surprise me when I got back?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"It was Yami's idea," Yugi replied. "We thought you'd like it."  
  
"I don't just like it. I love it. I bet Yami's cooking is really good."  
  
"Just wait until you taste it, Gramps."  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Grandpa sat down, and Grandpa helped himself to one of the dishes on the table and took the first bite. He savored the taste and flavor in his mouth for a minute or so. Tears of joy streamed down hi face. "This is the best food I have ever tasted in my entire life!" Grandpa exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Yami said, accepting the compliment.  
  
They were chatting away about their day while eating dinner. When the feast was over, Grandpa left the table, headed for the living room, came back bring the order he got and his other purchases with him, and then setting them down in the corner of the room. Then he turned back and said, "Why don't you boys get ready for bed? I'll pick up everything and wash the dishes. By the way, Yami, thanks for the surprise dinner you and Yugi cooked up."  
  
"You're welcome," Yami replied, as he and Yugi were heading towards Yugi's bedroom.  
  
A few minutes later, the two of them were brushing their teeth in the bathroom. After they came out, Yami helped Yugi change into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. "Good night, Yugi," he said, placing a soft kiss on his forehead and pulled the covers over them both.  
  
"Good night, Yami," Yugi told him and fell fast asleep. Yami watched him for a few more minutes, and then he went to sleep beside him, holding Yugi close to him in his arms. 


End file.
